With the advanced technology developed for aircraft, ground support equipment, and ships has come the need for mechanisms which match such technology in both size and performance requirements. The new aircraft employ the latest technology in miniaturized circuitry, components and accessories. Likewise, the devices which hold such items in place on the aircraft under a pre-determined load in order to insure prior orientation and operation, must also be miniaturized from that which is presently available in the known prior art for hold-down type devices. Merely reducing the size of the components of the known devices is not sufficient to meet the new requirements. Structural modifications affecting the entire device are necessary and have led to the development of the present invention.